Wanna Play A Game?
by kylekennypiptweek
Summary: "I see we are all ready for my little...game I should say?" I hear a lighter, but still dark voice. I think there are two of them, definatly. I also think of something else. This is only the begining of something wicked and evil. Join Stan, Cartman, and two evil people on a journey of torture and madness. T for coarse language. NOT A SLASH! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

It's dark. I can't even see anything. But there is a reason for that. I'm unconscious. I quickly open my eyes after realization. I'm in a small room, it's nothing much, but I don't recognize it. I hear something stirring. I dart my eyes in places, and corners. And I see a human figure in the shadows. This figure, it kinda looks like...  
"..Stan?..." I say, or rather whisper.  
"Ugh..damn...Hello?" I hear him say, oblivous of me. Typical.  
"Stan, I'm over here!" I yell and quickly cover my mouth with my hands, just incase.  
"Ugh..C-Cartman? W-what the hell is going on?  
"Well if I knew you think I'd be here." I whisper dryly, "and keep your goddamn voice down!" I whisper yelled, if there was such a thing.  
"Sorry, hey c'mon we need to find a way out..." I hear him move a little, but then something happens and I see some lights go on maybe two.  
"Welcome, Stan and Cartman...I see we are awake." A dark and sinister voice is heard from-from all around me. The atmosphere got seriously tense all of the sudden.  
"I see we are all ready for my little...game, I should say?" I hear a lighter, but still dark voice. I think there are two of them, definatly. I also think of something else.

This is only the beginng of something wicked and evil. Oh shit...

* * *

**AN: So is this a good start? There will be more don't worry! I'm not really good at writing, but I try. Review?**


	2. How The Hell Stan Got Here

**Chapter 1 **

**How the Hell Stan Got Here.**

* * *

I want to know why we are here. They said we can ask them anything, so, here it goes.  
"Hello? I have a question..." I comment nervously.

"What Stan!" One loudly asks.

"How the hell did we get here? What is the reason?"

"Oh, now you ask." One says, annoyed.

"Well you know Wendy Testaburger right?" The deeper voice intervenes.

"Yes. But I broke up with her." I confess, looking down.

"Yes I know. Do you remember how it went?" They brought that up? Damnit!

I clear my throat and retort, "Yeah, it went like this..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
"Oh Stan, we haven't been out on a date in more than two months." Wendy stating facts about us.

"Yeah, I know, uhh, we should sit." Stan said offering her a seat on the park bench.

"Thank you." She sits on the bench, as he does the same.

"No problem, uhh, Wendy there is a reason that we haven't had a date in a while." Stan awkwardly says, folding his hands on his lap.

"Why?" She asks, tilting her head a bit.

"Wendy. *sigh* I br-break up." He confesses, stuttering a bit.

"W-what?" Wendy said, shocked.

"I said I-"

"I know what you said!" She was crying now.

"Why, why do you want to break up!" She started to yell.

"I-I don't love you anymore." I confess.

She just cried harder.

"I'm sorry..." But she ran away before he said those two simple words.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered as a single tear fell, but was no comparison to what he made her indure.  
~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~

"That's how we broke up." I say as another useless tear falls to the ground.

"Good, do you know who she called for closure?" The light voice asking with an attitude.

"No..." Looking confused.

"All her girl-friends, but they were all busy. So she called Kyle." Light voice tells me.

"What, why, Kyle?" I ask accusingly.

"She trusts him and loves him like a brother and he loves and trusts her like a sister." The lighter voice's voice sounds louder which each word it says.

"No..." I trail off.

"Yes, she and him have been since you broke up with her two months ago!" The lighter starts to yell

"How...?" I am totally lost for words.

"You never made eye contact or even spoke to her the entire time!" The ligter voice boomed.

"They are now best friends because you decided to never even acknowledge her existence! Haven't you noticed Kyle ignoring you! Well?!" The lighter voice screams in anger.

"No..I haven't." Stepping back a bit.

"Well, some friend you seem to fucking be you fucking dick!" The lighter voice keeps yelling. This lighter one is fucking nuts!

"You-" I try to say.

"Calm down!" The deeper voice demands from the lighter one.

"Sorry, sorry.." The lighter voice appologizes.

"Stan, you can never forget what you have done to her, so-" The voice stops immediatly.

It turns silent for two minutes.  
I hope I won't die, and if I do, I hope they won't be the reason why.

"Stan Marsh you will definatly _Never_ forget what you did to her..._EVER_!" Both voices yell and laugh at my misfortune.

Whatever will happen. It will be fucked up. Seriously.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this took so long. I had to figure out HOW to update, and put in a new chapter! But, I found out! :D**

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAH HH: Thanks! Look I continued! XD Thanks for the review!**

**AWESOME: Here, you can see more! Thanks for the review!**

**uB: Thanks, glad you're interested! :D Thanks for the review!**

**I will do this review reply thing for about 5 more chapters, maybe 4.**

**-Kyle :P**


End file.
